Hurricane Diana (1990)
Hurricane Diana was the fourth named storm and second hurricane of the 1990 Atlantic hurricane season. Diana developed on August 4 to the east of Honduras. Diana made landfall along the Yucatan Peninsula as a tropical storm, and then along the coast of eastern Mexico as a Category 2. Diana dissipated on August 9, after causing flash flooding and mudslides across the mountainous terrain of Mexico. Diana caused $90.7 million (1990 USD) in damage along with 139 deaths. Diana making landfall in Mexico http://img232.imageshack.us/img232/2240/dianaeo0.jpg Formation August 4, 1990 Dissipation August 9, 1990 Highest winds 100 mph Lowest pressure 980 mbar Deaths 139 direct Damages $90.7 million (1990 USD) Areas affected Mexico Part of the 1990 Atlantic hurricane season Meteorological history https://archive.is/20131014011921/img135.imageshack.us/img135/3789/dianatrackae0.png Diana's origins were associated with a tropical wave that moved off the coast of Africa on July 27. The wave moved westward across the Atlantic Ocean, and the wave passed through the southern Windward Islands with a marked wind shift accompanied by a significant pressure fall, on the order of 3.5 mb within a 24 hour period. The wave had its maximum amplitude in the mid-levels, and was also accompanied by an upper-level anticyclone as per data from the Lesser Antilles. Reconnaissance aircraft flew into the wave when it was located over the extreme southeastern Carribean Sea, finding squalls but no well-defined low-level circulation. Satellite imagery indicated that the wave was accompanied by a large envelope of deep convection, and the most active area of the wave was moving along the northern coast of South America and the Netherland Antilles. On August 4, high resolution satellite imagery revealed a low-level cyclonic circulation along with deep convection covering a large area of the western Carribean Sea, which indicated that a tropical depression was attempting to form to the east of Honduras. Later that day, reconnaissance aircraft discovered that the wave had developed into Tropical Depression Five. As the cyclone moved northwestward, it intensified into a tropical storm. The northwestward motion was due to a mid-level trough over the Gulf of Mexico. As the trough weakened, ridging built in to the north of Diana, which allowed the storm to move westward towards the Yucatan Peninsula. After Diana made landfall along the Yucatan, it intensified up until landfall near Tuxpan, Veracruz on August 7, making landfall as a Category 2. Diana was operationally assumed to have dissipated over the mountains of Mexico at 1200 UTC August 8, but post-season analysis indicates that the cyclone lasted until around 1200 UTC August 9, when it finally dissipated over the eastern Pacific Ocean near Puerto Vallarta, Mexico. Preparations On August 5 at 0900 UTC, a Tropical Storm Warning was issued from Cancun, Mexico southward to Belize City, Belize, along with some offshore islands. Later that day, a Tropical Storm Warning was posted along the Yucatan Peninsula from Chetumal to Playa del Carmen, along with some offshore islands. At 2100 UTC August 6, a Hurricane Watch was posted for Mexico from Boca de Jesus Maria to Tuxpan. By 0130 UTC August 7, a Hurricane Warning was issued from Nautla to La Pesca. Later that day, a Tropical Storm Warning was issued from La Pesca to Boca de Jesus Maria, and a Hurricane Warning was posted from Nautla to Lerdo de Tejada. By 0000 UTC August 8, all watches and warnings were discontinued. Impact Diana produced sustained winds of 34 mph with gusts to 40 mph at Merida as it was crossing the Yucatan Peninsula. In addition to this, heavy rainfall occurred, though damage is unknown. At Diana's Tuxpan landfall, she affected more than 75,000 residents within the states of Hidalgo, Veracruz, and Puebla. Diana produced heavy rainfall, which produced flash floods and mudslides. The heavy rains and associated flash flooding and mudslides caused significant damage, destroying numerous homes and leaving 3,500 residents homeless. The heavy rains blocked highways and railways across six states in the country. Diana's flooding destroyed more than 155 miles of farmland. In addition, the cyclone injured 25,000 people. Excluding 56 people that were missing by the end of the year, Diana killed a total of 139 people, and caused $90.7 million (1990 USD) in damage. https://archive.is/20131014011935/img294.imageshack.us/img294/6991/dianarainfallmt3.gif Rainfall totals from Hurricane Diana. See also * NHC Diana report References http://www.nhc.noaa.gov/archive/storm_wallets/atlantic/atl1990-prelim/diana/ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Diana External links 1990 Atlantic hurricane season Retirement Because damage was extensive, and loss of life widespread, the name Diana was retired in the Spring of 1991 by the World Meteorological Organization. It was replaced with Dolly for the 1996 Atlantic hurricane season, and remains on the list of names to be used for the 2014 Atlantic hurricane season.